Your True Love
by NaruDeeds
Summary: 5 yrs have passed since Naruto saved the world, but Sakura still doesn't seem to want anything more than friendship with Naruto. Now a few days before Valentine's Day, his "secret admirer" and his "true love" start giving him gifts. VDay NaruSaku fic


This is my entry for the Heaven and Earth Valentine's Day contest! I do hope you enjoy it, and Happy Valentine's Day.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I would be filthy stinking rich and there would be a super ultra fluffy special NaruSaku Valentine's Day manga.

Please do enjoy, "Your True Love"

* * *

A 22 year old Sakura Haruno was walking through Konoha during one of her far too rare days off. Sakura would never complain though, she loved her life. She spent most of her time working in the hospital, occasionally doing a mission with the reunited Team 7.

Sasuke had been back for 5 years now. Naruto managed to convince Sasuke to drop his path of vengeance before setting off to fight Madara by himself. When Naruto called upon the Kyubi's power against Madara, the ancient Uchiha began to control Naruto just as he had the Kyubi all those years ago.

Before Madara could turn Naruto against the allied forces, Sasuke entered the battle and freed Naruto from Madara's control. The two teamed up to kill the greatest threat the entire world ever knew in the modern age.

After Madara was killed, Kabuto was quickly defeated as well, and the entire world entered an age of peace. Sasuke returned to the village, and after a year of probation, he was reinstated as a Konoha shinobi and quickly achieved jonin rank.

Many people in the village, including Sasuke himself, were surprised when Sakura didn't immediately rush to Sasuke's arms. She snorted as she remembered the look of shock on Sasuke's face when she rejected him after he asked her out on a date.

Many terrible things occurred during the time just before and during the fourth great shinobi war, but one good thing that happened was that Sakura finally realized her feelings for other teammate. Sakura realized that she truly was in love with Naruto Uzumaki, the great hero of the war. Naruto was always by her side. Naruto dedicated himself to making her happy, and the mere thought of the blonde man was enough to send a feeling of warmth throughout her body.

There was absolutely no doubt in Sakura's mind that Naruto was going to be the man she spends the rest of her life with. Naruto was definitely going to be the one she settled down with. Of course, she couldn't let him know that. Not yet anyway.

At 22, Sakura was not ready to settle down. She loved her career. She loved the satisfying feeling of exhaustion that followed a long day of work at the hospital. The occasional mission was just enough to get her out of the hospital and let her travel.

She knew that Naruto wasn't someone who she could just casually date while she had her fun in her career. Sakura knew that as soon as she started dating Naruto, she wouldn't be able to resist settling down with him and starting a family. Honestly, Sakura was truly looking forward to settling down with her favorite blonde.

Still, she wasn't ready to settle down yet. She knew that once she began dating Naruto her career would end, and she would become just like Kuranai-sensei. She could try telling Naruto this, but the knucklehead probably wouldn't understand. He had many strengths but patience had never been one of them. And Sakura knew that she would not be able to resist him if he seriously tried to get her heart. He had it already after all…

So Sakura had spent the past 5 years strengthening her friendship with the blonde hero. The two were inseparable. She had even managed to start sleeping with Naruto under the guise of "just friends." It wasn't something they did regularly, but after an overly stressful day at the hospital, it wasn't entirely uncommon for Sakura to go to Naruto's and fall asleep side by side with the knucklehead.

She smiled as she passed by a shop with Valentine's Day gifts out; Valentine's Day was in a couple of days. Naruto always bought her a box of chocolates, flowers, and a card which he hastily scribbled "Happy Valentine's Day Sakura-chan." Every year his face was nervous, and every year he tried to come up with some awkward excuse as to why he had bought her gifts for Valentine's Day even though they weren't a couple.

Sakura would always smile warmly at him, thank him for the gifts and give him a tight hug. He never asked anything else of her, and the two would go their separate ways for the day. Naruto likely off to train somewhere, and Sakura to her home to smile and enjoy the gifts her favorite blonde gave her. She loved Valentine's Day, he was always so cute.

The pink-haired girl really looked forward to the day when she could kiss Naruto, and the two could go out on a romantic date for Valentine's Day. _Maybe in a few years I'll be ready to settle down…_ She thought with a soft smile on her face.

Sakura continued walking the streets, not really caring where she was going, just enjoying the sunny afternoon.

"You're really going to ask Naruto to be your date on Valentine's Day?" a shocked Tenten questioned from inside a restaurant Sakura just so happened to be walking by. The smile on the pink-haired girls face was quickly replaced by an angry scowl.

_Some hussy thinks she's going to take MY MAN out on a date? Oh hell no, SHANAROOO! _Sakura stopped walking, and listened in on the conversation.

"Yes. It's been 5 years now… obviously Sakura isn't interested in him." Replied the calm voice of Hinata.

_NOT INTERESTED? HE'S MINE! _

"I stepped aside to give him a chance to be with her, since I knew he loved her…"

_DAMN STRAIGHT HE LOVES ME! JUST LIKE I LOVE HIM!_

"But since she's obviously not interested I'm going to make my move. I know I'll always be his second choice…"

_That's right you will be! I'm his first, just as he's mine!_

"But Naruto-kun deserves to be loved. I know that once he gets over Sakura we can have a happy life together. That's why I'm not going to sit by and wait any longer. After everything he's done, Naruto deserves to be happy."

_Naruto is happy damnit!_ Sakura briefly pondered the pros and cons of storming into the restaurant and bashing Hinata's pretty little face in.

"Do you really think if you walk up to him and ask him out he'll accept?" Tenten asked in a cautious tone.

"No, I don't think he would…" Hinata replied.

_Of course he wouldn't. That's because he's mine!_

"But I've figured out a way around that. I'm going to show him how much I care by buying him a series of gifts and giving them to him as a secret admirer. After I've given him his last gift, I'll reveal myself to him and convince him that he can and will be happy with me." Hinata confidently explained.

_SECRET ADMIRER? How lame… But if that's how you want to play Hyuga then two can play that game!_ Sakura was nearly shaking in rage as she stomped off. _You don't stand a chance Hinata. You don't know him nearly as well as I do, I will get him the perfect gifts… SHANAROO!_

Sakura stomped off to search for the perfect gifts for "her man."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sat in Ichiraku's eating lunch with a group of his guy friends. They've been having at least one "guy's day" a week for the past two years where they could meet and not have to worry about acting "proper" around the women. Each week a different member of the group picked where they were going to meet, not surprisingly, it was Naruto's turn to pick this week.

"So… are you going to get Sakura the regular gifts again for Valentine's Day Naruto?" Shikamaru lazily asked, already knowing the answer.

"Valentine's Day? I'm not sure what that is. You must be referring to Single's Awareness Day." Naruto scoffed, surprising all the guys gathered. They had all been expecting Naruto to grin and claim this was going to be the year Sakura was going to fall in love with him, just as he had every Valentine's Day since he had returned from his training with Jiraiya.

"Well that sounded a little bitter dobe." Sasuke observed, his face characteristically emotionless.

"I'm not bitter. I just hate Valentine's Day. All it does is remind me that I'm STILL single, and all I ever do on it is make an ass out of myself in front of Sakura. I'm lucky she's so nice to me and gracefully thanks me for gifts I know she doesn't want from me." The blonde explained.

"What the hell?" Kiba's said, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Just who exactly are you? Because you definitely aren't the stubborn idiot I grew up with!"

Naruto sighed. "Shut it… I just finally realized that Sakura and I are never going to be anything more than friends. So…"

"THE YOUTHFUL NARUTO THAT I KNEW WOULD NEVER GIVE UP IN HIS QUEST FOR LOVE!" An overly energetic Lee yelled, causing everyone else to cringe.

"I'm 22 years old Lee. I'm not as naïve as I was six years ago. If I want to be Hokage I need to be able to face reality. This is me facing reality; it's basically Hokage training for me."

"Tch, what a load of crap. Don't try calling this Hokage training. If you're going to give up, at least admit to it." Shikamaru scoffed. "Honestly though, I'm surprised you lasted this long. I would've given up long ago, the whole situation is just too troublesome."

"Fine… I'm giving up. I thought that after I took care of Akatsuki and brought Sasuke back to the village…"

"I came back to the village on my own dobe. You didn't bring me back." Sasuke interrupted with an indignant grunt.

"Whatever teme. I thought once everything was done, that Sakura would finally get over her feelings for Sasuke and finally reciprocate my feelings. But it's been five years. Five long years and nothing has changed. After five years, I'm still just a friend to her. It's time for me to move on." Naruto tried his best to keep an emotionless mask fixed on his face, but he was unable to keep the sorrow from showing in his sapphire eyes.

"But you and Sakura are so close, you two even sleep together." Chouji pointed out. Being Ino's boyfriend, he knew how Sakura truly felt about Naruto, and why Sakura hadn't told him the truth yet.

"Only when she's had an overly stressful day. And it's not like we do anything, we just sleep in the same bed side by side. As friends."

"Do you really think Sakura would sleep in the same bed as you every time she's stressed just because you're her best friend?" Chouji pushed. He knew the truth and didn't want his friend giving up.

Naruto simply fixed his large friend with a blank stare. "Uh… yea. That's what she does." He replied, his tone of voice implying that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chouji sighed. _I'm going to have to tell Ino about this…_

"So… " Shino's voice called out, surprising everyone else in the ramen stand. They had forgotten he was there. "What do you plan on telling Sakura when she asks you why you didn't get her anything for Valentine's Day?"

"She won't say anything. She'll be relieved that I didn't do anything this year." Naruto answered confidently.

"Well now that you're done with Sakura, do you have your eyes set on anyone else?" Kiba asked, with a slightly apprehensive look on his face. He knew that Hinata still harbored deep feelings for Naruto, and was worried he would lose what little chance he had with the Hyuga princess .

"Eh… no. Not really. I've spent all my life ignoring other women romantically. I'm just going to take it easy for a while and slowly ease my way into everything. Although getting over Sakura isn't going to be easy for me. So I'm going to be leaving on a two year trip to check up on Jiraiya's spy network. I figure wandering the world for two years is a great way to get over someone." Naruto replied, his impassive mask beginning to crack.

"Hhn? You're leaving the village for two years? You're probably going to be made hokage before then if you stay in the village dobe." Sasuke pointed out, secretly hoping to convince Naruto not to leave. The Uchiha would never admit it, but he would miss the loud blonde if he left for two years.

"Maybe, but I probably wouldn't get over Sakura. My dream of becoming hokage can wait." The jinchuriki replied.

"I will be sad to see you go. When are you planning on leaving?" Neji asked.

"A couple of days from now, I'm actually leaving on Single's Awareness Day. Baa-chan said it was going to take a couple of days to get the paperwork finished and approved for such a trip. I think it's a load of crap though, she just wants me to change my mind."

"I would just like to say that I think this trip is most unyouthful Naruto-kun! Those infused with the power of youth don't run from their problems!" Lee yelled, causing everyone in the ramen stand to nod their heads in agreement.

"I'm not running from anything Lee…" Naruto said as he sighed and rubbed his temple with his fingers. "I'm going to come back to Konoha. I just need to get away for a while to get over Sakura."

"How do you expect Sakura to take it when she finds out her best friend is leaving her for two years?" Sasuke asked with his eyebrow raised.

"She has plenty of friends. Sure she'll be sad, but she'll get over it."

"And what will you say when she asks you why you requested the mission?" Shikamaru added.

"I'll just tell her the spy network is part of Jiraiya's legacy and I want to make sure it's running as optimally as possible to honor his memory."

Kiba snorted. "That's a terrible excuse. If I can see through that you can bet money that Sakura will see through it."

"Whatever. It's a valid excuse, she'll buy it."

This time it was Sasuke's chance to snort. "You really are a dobe if you honestly believe that."

"Shut up Sasuke…" Naruto grumbled. "Just keep this trip between us for a while guys. I'm not going to tell anyone else about it until the day that I leave."

"That's not very fair to Sakura dickless." Sai pointed out. "How would you feel if your best friend suddenly walked up to you and told you they were leaving for two years in a couple of days?"

"You're right; it's not fair to her. But for once in my life I'm going to be selfish. My feelings for Sakura are strong enough that she could talk me out of this. I should be able to resist her for a couple of hours, but not much more."

"You want me to keep something like this from Sakura?" Sasuke asked in an incredulous tone. "She will pummel me into the ground if she finds out I was hiding this." All the guys except Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Deal with it. I think I've done you all enough favors for you to take one small risk."

"Tch, this is too troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

Sakura walked through her door carrying Naruto's gifts. She smiled. _He's going to love these! Victory Sakura Haruno!_ Sakura's inner was flashing the victory sign in her mind.

She began wrapping the presents in the custom wrapping paper she had bought. The paper was red and had white bowls of ramen covering it. She was proud of her creation; it was a play on traditional wrapping paper for Valentine's Day. Of course Naruto probably wouldn't notice; he would probably just tear the paper apart to get at his presents.

With all the presents wrapped Sakura wrote a love letter for each present. Naruto could easily recognize her handwriting now, so it took her longer than normal as she was writing in a completely different style.

Happy with her handiwork, Sakura bounded off to the Yamanaka flower shop. She only had one more step to complete, and then Naruto's perfect gifts would be ready.

* * *

"Naruto really wants to leave Konoha?" Kakashi calmly asked while reading his little orange book.

"Kakashi if you don't want to be sent to the hospital you will NEVER read that book in front of me again." Tsunade growled, glowering at the perverted novel.

Kakashi gulped and quickly put the book away and turned his questioning eye towards the Hokage.

"Yes. He claims he wants to check on the status of Jiraiya's spy network, but it's really because he's given up on Sakura."

"Nani? Naruto Uzumaki giving up? That doesn't sound like the boy I trained… Naruto Uzumaki giving up on Sakura Haruno? That cannot be my student." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Unfortunately this is truly Naruto. He thought things would change after he brought Sasuke back, but it's been five years. He's decided he needs to get over Sakura so he can move on with his life and leaving a village with her and filled with memories of her is the only way he can do that." Tsunade explained with a frown on her face.

"I see… I'm a little surprised you approved this "mission" Hokage-sama."

"I didn't want to, but the look on his face… I couldn't turn him down. I'm taking as much time as possible on the paperwork to approve it. Hopefully someone can talk him out of it." Tsunade hinted.

"Right. I'll see what I can do." Kakashi turned to leave but stopped and called over his shoulder. "What did Sakura have to say about all of this?"

"Naruto's sworn me to secrecy. He doesn't want her to know, normally I would never lie to my student, but he actually called in a favor."

"Naruto calling in a favor? How very un…Naruto-like." Kakashi exited the Hokage's office in search of his loud student.

* * *

"Ino-pig!" Sakura called out as she entered the flower shop.

"Forehead, what brings you by today? Finally going to tell the truth to Naruto?" Ino greeted with a smirk.

Sakura scoffed. "No way! I'm way too young to settle down. I overheard Hinata telling Tenten that she's going to make a move on Naruto because I'm "not interested in him." She plans on giving him gifts as a "secret admirer" to prove to him that she can make him happy." By the time she finished, Sakura's fist was clenched tightly together, and she was subconsciously expelling chakra from her feet causing the floor to shake.

"Whoah whoah, calm down Forehead. Geeze. You can't really blame Hinata. She likes Naruto and from anyone else's viewpoint that doesn't know the truth, you only seem to be interested in him as a friend." The blonde reasoned.

"Naruto's mine." Sakura growled dangerously, daring Ino to try to defend Hinata again.

The mindwalker sighed. "Fine… So another girl is making a move on "your man" and you're not going to tell him how you really feel about him… So what's your plan?"

"There's no way Hinata could make Naruto as happy as I can, she just doesn't know him anywhere near as well as I do. So I'm going to give him gifts as a secret admirer that are way better than Hinata's." Sakura beamed.

Ino smacked her head. "That's the best plan you could come up with? With a forehead that large I know you have a big brain…"

"What's wrong with my plan?" Sakura quickly retorted with a slight pout.

"Uh… I don't know Forehead. How about what you're going to do at the end of it? Are you really going to give Naruto awesome gifts then not reveal yourself? Don't you think that might hurt Naruto knowing there's someone out there that knows him so well, yet refuses to show themself?"

"No, he'll be happy that someone cares so much. Then when I'm finally ready to settle down, I'll tell him I'm his secret admirer and we'll live happily ever after!" Sakura replied, pumping her fist into the air.

"Hey Ino! Oh… hey Sakura." Chouji greeted as he walked into the shop. Neither girl missed the nervous tone his voice took when he noticed Sakura.

Ino raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Hi sweetie." She said in an overly sweet tone, causing Chouji to start sweating. You don't get to be the best gossiper in Konoha without knowing when someone is trying to hide something.

"How was lunch with the guys? Anything interesting happen?"

"It… it was fun. It was Naruto's turn to choose so we obviously went to Ichiraku's." Chouji "calmly" replied. At least as calmly as he could under his girlfriend's inquisitive stare. _I really want to tell Ino and Sakura but Naruto swore me to secrecy… Damn you Naruto…_

Sakura snorted. "Just wait till we start dating, I'll fix that ramen addiction of his."

Chouji almost sighed in relief as he saw an opening. "Speaking of that, are you going to tell him the truth soon?"

"Nope! I'm not ready to settle down yet. Sorry but you're going to be going to Ichiraku's for at least another few years!" Sakura replied with a smile.

"Sakura… do you really think it's fair to Naruto to make him wait? That guy is willing to do anything for you, just tell him your feelings, he'll understand."

Sakura sighed. "Naruto is happy right now Chouji. It's not like he's walking around like a hurt puppy."

_If you only knew Sakura…_ the Akamichi thought. His mind trying to come up with a way get the pink-haired woman to make her move before it's too late.

"Can you honestly say that he's happy Forehead?" Ino asked. The blonde had been trying to get Sakura to tell Naruto the truth for years, and it seemed that Chouji knew something. So she wasn't going to let Sakura get out of this conversation without a fight.

"Of course he's happy!"

"Really? You know better than anyone else all the masks he wears. Can you say with 100% confidence that he's not wearing one around you?" Ino continued.

"Of… of course I can! I think I can recognize Naruto's masks by this point thank you very much." Sakura replied, while crossing her arms. _I never knew he was wearing a mask when we were younger…What if he came up with a new one that I didn't notice…_

"What if you wait too long?" Chouji asked.

"That's impossible. Naruto loves me. He would never give another girl a chance." The pink-haired woman replied confidently.

"But what if something happens to him? What if he's sent on a long-term mission, or what if he dies on a mission?" Chouji pressed.

"Shishou would never send him on a long term mission. He's too important to this village, and I think she's going to make Naruto the hokage soon. And Naruto won't die on a mission; he's one of, if not the strongest person in the world right now. And there aren't very many violent missions right now thanks to the peace gained with Madara's defeat."

Chouji sighed. "Sure sure, but what if you're wrong? Naruto traveled with Jiraiya, and knows his spy network better than anyone else. What if the council decides he could do more good working on the spy network than sticking around Konoha?"

Ino raised her eyebrow. _That was a very specific example…_

"The council would never do that, and Tsunade-shishou would never allow it." Sakura answered. "Why are you so insistent on this today Chouji?"

Sweat began trickling down Chouji's face. "I… I just think you've made Naruto wait long enough. That's all…"

"I agree Forehead, instead of doing all of this secret admirer crap just tell him how you feel." Ino butted in, saving her boyfriend.

"You can both just give it up. I'll tell Naruto how I feel when I'm ready." Sakura huffed, handing Ino a list. "I need these flowers."

Ino's only response was an exasperated sigh before getting the flowers for her friend.

"Here you go Forehead. Have fun with your stupid little secret admirer scheme."

Sakura glared at her best friend. "I will pig." The pinkette left the store with a huff.

"Alright Chouji…" Ino said in a serious tone. "Spill it…"

Chouji knew he couldn't keep anything from his girlfriend.

"Ok… but you can't tell Sakura. Naruto swore all of us to secrecy…"

Sakura walked out of the Yamanka Flower Shop in a worse mood than she had been in before walking in. She couldn't shake her friends' words.

"_Can you honestly say he's happy Forehead? You know better than anyone else the masks he wears. Can you say with 100% confidence that he's not wearing one around you?"_

The more Sakura thought about it, Naruto could be wearing a mask again. He never seemed to be down about anything. Not once during the last five years did he display any sort of negative emotion. She just assumed he was happy because he had saved the world and fulfilled his promise to her.

Now she was starting to worry. _"What if you wait too long?"_ What IF she waited too long. Sakura had always assumed she had all the time in the world. If something ever happened to Naruto and she had not told him the truth… she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

_No no, calm down Sakura. Nothing is going to happen to Naruto. He's happy right now. You would notice if he's wearing another mask around you. You need to stay focused on trumping Hinata's gifts._

The pinkette headed back to her house to put the finishing touches on her man's gifts.

* * *

Naruto sat atop his father's head observing the village below. Lunch with the guys really dampened his mood.

"It's been a while since I've found you up here." A calm voice greeted.

"Hehe, yea. I haven't been up here to visit my old man in a while." Naruto replied, putting his mask up.

"I really haven't seen you much at all lately now that I think about it."

"Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei. I've been pretty busy lately." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he shot his former sensei a sheepish grin.

"No need for apologies. I've been busy too." Kakashi put away the book he had been reading and made eye contact with the blonde hero. "So what's the real reason you're up here?"

"I'm that easy to read eh?" Naruto asked as his mask dropped from his face.

"I've known you for a long time Naruto; I can always tell when you're wearing a mask around me. You wouldn't happen to be up here because of your pending trip would you?"

Naruto sighed. "So you know… so much for keeping it a secret."

"One of the cons of living in a ninja village, nothing stays a secret for long." Kakashi sagely replied. "Well?"

"I'm not up here because I'm sad if that's what you're thinking sensei. I'm just taking in the village while I can."

"I see." Kakashi sat down and joined his former student in watching the village. "So you're really going to run away?"

Naruto sighed again. "I'm not running away sensei. It's not like I'm never going to come back. I just need to get away from this village so I can get over her."

"Sounds like you're running away to me. The Naruto I trained, the Naruto who surpassed the Yondaime, that Naruto would never give up. And that's what made him so incredible. The Naruto Uzumaki I know would never have given up on Sakura Haruno."

"The Naruto Uzumaki you know would make a terrible hokage sensei. A good hokage must be able to accept reality, if he doesn't, he could put the village in danger." Naruto replied in an even tone.

"You're right. A good hokage puts aside their idealism for the sake of the village. But that's what was going to make you the best hokage. Your determination is able to make your ideals a reality. Your determination shakes the very foundations of reality." Kakashi said with a one-eyed smile.

"There are some things that even I can't change sensei. No matter how hard I try, I'm not a god." Naruto's sad voice replied.

"You know you're going to be hokage soon. If you leave, you might put that in jeopardy. Tsunade wants to retire soon; she might not want to wait for two years. There could be a new hokage by the time you return."

"So be it. I need to do this sensei."

Kakashi sighed and stood up. "That's too bad Naruto. It's going to be a long two years without you around. Ja ne." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto whispered.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she walked into Naruto's apartment. After she refused to take a key to his apartment from him, he always left the windows unlocked so she could easily get in whenever she wanted. She was slightly surprised at the state of his apartment.

Naruto's apartment was never overly messy, but it was certainly never clean. Yet here she was, standing in Naruto's pristine apartment. _Why is everything so clean in here?_ Walking over to Naruto's kitchen table, she saw a bunch of storage scrolls scattered about.

_What's he doing with this many storage scrolls? Is he moving or something?_ Pushing the question from her mind, Sakura walked into his living room where a gift was already placed on his coffee table. _So Hinata already got here…_

Sakura briefly debated taking Hinata's gift and smashing it into millions of little pieces, but decided against it. Her gift would easily trump whatever the Hyuga princess bought her Naruto. She placed her gift directly next to Hinata's.

Making a mental note to ask Naruto about the storage scrolls later, Sakura left his apartment with a slightly uneasy smile on her face. Something just didn't feel right.

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment with a frown on his face. He had spent another hour sitting atop the Hokage monument pondering Kakashi's words. He was tempted to go to Tsunade and cancel his "mission," but he needed this.

His eyes widened in surprise as he walked into the living room and saw two neatly wrapped presents on his table.

"What the hell?" his startled voice rang out to no one in particular.

He examined the two gifts, one was wrapped in red wrapping paper that had white hearts scattered across it. The other was wrapped in red wrapping paper with white bowls of ramen on it. Naruto smirked. _Well someone knows me._ The ramen paper gift also had a large white flower on it.

Naruto opened the gift wrapped in the heart wrapping paper first. It was a heart-shaped box of chocolates. The blonde smiled. He liked chocolate, but it wasn't his favorite thing in the world. Still, it was a nice thought. He read the note that was attached to the box.

_Nartuo-kun,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! These chocolates are like you, sweet. You have warmed my heart and given me strength throughout my entire life. Enjoy the chocolates._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

"Huh?" Naruto read the note again, sure that he misread it. A small smile formed on his face when he realized the note was real. Turning his attention to the other gift, Naruto took the white flower off it and set it aside, before carefully unwrapping the paper. _I'm definitely going to reuse this wrapping paper. It's awesome!_

Again, Naruto stared down at a heart shaped box of chocolates. But this box had, "Open me" written on it. Complying, Naruto opened the box and grinned when he saw no chocolates. Instead, there was a booklet of Ichiraku coupons. The grin on his face grew larger as he read the note attached to the box, which was written in different handwriting from the other.

_Naruto,_

_I know that chocolates are more of a traditional Valentine's Day gift, but I know you will enjoy ramen much more. Your love for ramen is no secret, but my love for you is. The flower that came with this gift is called a gardenia, it signifies secret love. When the time is right, I will reveal myself to you. _

_-Your True Love_

Naruto re-read the note again and again… and again. He crossed his fingers and flared his chakra.

"KAI!" Opening his eyes he saw that the note still there, with the exact same message. He smiled and began wondering if "his true love" could be enough to get over Sakura and stay in Konoha. He shook his head.

_I doubt it. I don't even know this girl, and I would still be hanging around Sakura all the time._

He looked over at the other gift. He was flattered by his "Secret Admirer" but his "True Love" definitely seemed like the person he would rather spend time with. He needed to figure out the identities of these two mysterious admirers.

He scratched his chin as he ran through a list of possibilities…

* * *

Sakura watched through Naruto's window as he opened the gifts. She smirked in victory when she saw his reaction her gift. _He definitely liked mine more. Point Sakura._

She fought the urge to jump into his apartment and tell him that she's his true love, but held back. She knew what would follow that.

Sakura still couldn't shake the feeling of unease around her though. _I'm going to ask shishou for the day off tomorrow so I can hang out with Naruto. Then I'll find out why he has all those storage scrolls. Maybe I'll put in a good word for "his true love" as well…_

_

* * *

_

Tsunade squinted at the large stack of paperwork on her desk. _It's 7:30 in the morning, how can there be so much paperwork this early in the morning…_

She groaned as she reached for a bottle of sake.

"Really Tsunade-sama? Sake at 7:30 in the morning? Don't you think that's a little early even for you?" Shizune asked as she walked into the office.

"Tch, Shizune look at this mountain of paperwork. It's already 7:30 and there's this much. I'm going to need sake to get through the day." Tsunade grumbled.

Before she could pour herself a cup, Shizune flickered away and reappeared with the sake bottle in her grasp.

"You'll be just fine without it."

"You know… I could have you arrested for stealing from the hokage…" Tsunade threatened.

"Please, I'm just trying to save our hokage's liver. I don't think anyone would arrest for me that."

Tsunade sighed. "Why did I choose you to be my assistant again?"

Shizune gave her master a grin as Tsunade started working on the paperwork.

Before Tsunade could get much work done, the door flew open and her apprentice marched into the office. The look on the girl's face made it look like she was on some sort of a mission.

"Sakura? What brings you to my office, **unannounced** so early in the morning?" Tsunade made sure to emphasize unannounced. She was hokage for kami's sake! People shouldn't be barging into the hokage's office whenever they want!

"Sorry shishou, but I have a request. I need today off." Sakura said with a firm voice. Tsunade looked into her apprentice's eyes and could clearly see the girl wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"And why exactly do you need today off? You were off all day yesterday." Tsunade questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I get the feeling that something is off about Naruto… So I'm going to spend the day with him and figure out what exactly is wrong."

Tsunade smirked. "Oh? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything. You honestly think I should give you another day off just so you can hang out with your friend? Why don't you just hang out with him after work?"

Sakura blushed. "Just because he's not my boyfriend doesn't make any difference. This is Naruto we're talking about. I found a bunch of storage scrolls on his kitchen table last night… I haven't seen him all week, but we've both been busy so I didn't worry about it. But now I just get the feeling that something's wrong. I need to find out what's wrong."

Tsunade smiled warmly at Sakura. _That's my apprentice. Sorry brat, you may have sworn me to secrecy, but that's not going to stop me from pushing Sakura in the right direction. _

"My Sakura, you sound like a worried girlfriend!" Tsunade teased. She did have to punish her apprentice for barging into her office after all.

Sakura blushed furiously. "Shishou it's not like that! I'm just worried about my best friend."

"You know Sakura, if you like him you should let him know before it's too late." Tsunade advised in a surprisingly soft voice. "You don't want to make the same mistake your shishou made after all…"

Sakura's entire face now matched her pink hair. "Can I have the day off or not?" She huffed, her eyes looking out the window.

"Of course you can Sakura. But you owe me for this."

Sakura beamed at her master. "Thanks Tsunade-sama!" The pinkette ran out of the office with a grin on her face.

"Well that was interesting." Shizune said, after Sakura had left.

"I've suspected that Sakura cared for Naruto as more than a friend for years now. Hopefully she'll find out the truth and stop him from leaving." Tsunade exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

_Ok, it's only 7:45 in the morning. Naruto won't be awake for at least another hour. What to do… what to do… If I'm going to get some information out of him then I'm going to need to butter him up a little first. It's never easy to get him to admit something's wrong…_

Sakura ran towards Naruto's apartment. She was going to figure out what exactly Naruto was hiding.

She ran up the wall of his apartment and silently entered through the window. She smiled at his sleeping form.

_Ok, I'll make him a big breakfast, and I'll just so happen to notice the storage scrolls on his table and ask him about it._

A determined smile appeared on her face. _By the end of today, I will have taken care of whatever is bothering Naruto… believe it!_

Naruto woke up to the delicious aroma of bacon. "What the hell?" He mumbled tiredly. He groaned as he rolled himself out of bed. He grabbed an orange robe, and a kunai. You could never be too careful after all.

As the blonde shinobi stumbled into the kitchen, his tired eyes widened.

"Sa…Sakura?" he sputtered.

The woman he needed to get over turned around and fixed him with a sweet smile. "Good morning Naruto! Sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

"Umm… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" The blonde's brain was still trying to process what exactly his eyes were seeing. Sure, he and Sakura were close, but she had never come over so early before, and she had NEVER cooked him breakfast.

"Well I'm making you breakfast for starters. And we haven't seen each other all week so I took the day off so we can spend the day together." Sakura explained as if the answer was blatantly obvious.

"Uh… ok?" Naruto was still trying to comprehend everything. He and Sakura were very close, as close as two friends could get. But she was a workaholic, she would never take work off to see him. If anything, it would be the complete opposite. Naruto would turn down a mission so he could tag along with Sakura for a day, much to her annoyance.

"What… you don't want to spend your day with me?" Sakura asked planting her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face.

"What? No... it's not that. I'm just surprised is all." Naruto stammered quickly, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Surprised? You better mean pleasantly surprised… I'm making you breakfast." Sakura threatened.

"Of course it's a pleasant surprise Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied quickly, as a nervous sweat poured down his face.

Sakura simply smiled at him. "Good answer!"

The pinkette scooped an enormous helping of bacon and eggs onto a plate and set it in front of Naruto. Then made herself a much smaller plate of food and sat down next to him.

Naruto stared down at the food in front of him. _I can't actually remember a time Sakura-chan ever cooked for me… _

"Naruto?"

_Then why cook for me now? Is this kami's way of mocking me for deciding to get over her?_

"Earth to Naruto!"

_Or she could be up to something. Maybe she found out about my trip and is going to…_

WHAM!

Naruto looked up at the pink-haired woman he loved from the floor her fist had sent him to.

"Sakura-chan… that hurt. What'd you do that for…" The blonde muttered, as he slowly picked himself up.

"I made you breakfast then you just go and ignore me!" Sakura huffed.

"Ne… sorry Sakura-chan. It's still pretty early, my brain is barely working."

Sakura giggled. "Naruto, your brain is always barely working. Now eat your breakfast!"

Naruto shrugged off the light-hearted insult and took a bite of bacon and eggs while Sakura studied him closely. The eggs were a little burnt, and the bacon was kind of rubbery, but Naruto swallowed it and plastered a giant grin on his face.

"This is great Sakura-chan!" He complimented the "cook" as he began shoveling the rest down as fast as he could.

Sakura smiled, and took a bite of the food herself and quickly spit it back out.

"What do you mean this is great? Oh my god, this is terrible!" Sakura said, as she tried to get the terrible taste from her mouth. She briefly pondered using Naruto's tongue to remove the taste of her awful cooking, but decided against it.

"It was great because you made it for me Sakura-chan…" Naruto replied softly as he continued to wolf down the food.

A soft smile flitted across Sakura's face, and she couldn't stop herself from wrapping Naruto in a tight hug.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispered.

The blonde man was slow to react; Sakura's sudden hug caught him off guard. "Thank you Sakura." He whispered back.

After the two finished their "breakfast" (Sakura had a couple of pieces of toast, but Naruto stubbornly ate the rest of the eggs and bacon she had cooked), Sakura began cleaning the dishes while Naruto sat at the table. He offered to help, but she refused to let him since he ate all of her awful breakfast.

"So Naruto… why's your apartment so neat and clean, and what's with all the storage scrolls on your table?" Sakura asked casually.

Luckily for Naruto, Sakura's back was turned towards him, so she didn't see how his face suddenly dropped into a nervous expression.

_If I tell her about my trip today, she'll have no problem whatsoever convincing me to stay by the end of the day. Stay strong Naruto._

"Just some early spring cleaning Sakura-chan!" The blonde hero lied. "I found a bunch of storage scrolls from Jiraiya-sensei stored away in my closet, so I brought them out to take an inventory of how many I had."

"Baka, we're still at least a month away from spring. You can't call it early spring cleaning." Sakura lightly chided with a smile on her face.

_That seems reasonable. But why does something still feel off about his explanation… Sakura decided to sneakily voice her fears._

"Well I'm glad. With how clean this place is, and all those storage scrolls, one would think you were headed out on a long-term mission or something." A pit formed in Sakura's stomach as she turned to face Naruto while she waited for his reply.

"Hehe, there's no way Baa-chan would give me an extended mission Sakura-chan. She wants to retire soon." He smoothly lied. He hated having to lie to Sakura like this, but he really had no other choice. This trip was likely the only chance he will ever have to get over his feelings for his long time crush.

Sakura nervously chuckled. "Yea, I guess you're right." But the pink-haired woman still didn't feel reassured. _Naruto would never lie to me. I don't know why I still have a bad feeling…_

Deciding to switch topics, Sakura walked into Naruto's living room where his gifts from his two secret admirers were still out. She was happy to see her wrapping paper neatly folded. Naruto had really liked it apparently.

"What do we have here?" Sakura asked, pretending that she had no idea.

The sapphire eyed man scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well… eh… It's kind of weird you see…"

"Spit it out Naruto."

"I apparently have two secret admirers because they both gave me Valentine presents yesterday." Naruto said.

Sakura smirked at the man she secretly loved. "Oh my, aren't you popular?"

"Sa…Sakura-chan! I'm not like that… No one… er…" The man who literally saved the world stammered nervously.

"Relax Naruto, I was just kidding. So what did they get you?"

"Well… the first one refers to themselves as my secret admirer, and gave me a box of chocolates which they said is sweet like me…"

Sakura snorted. "Wow that's cheesy."

"Hey, it was nice!" Naruto defended, much to Sakura's secret annoyance. "It was a nice thought, chocolates aren't my favorite thing in the world, but I do like to eat some chocolate from time to time."

"What about your second secret admirer?"

"Technically, she referred to herself as "My True Love," and she wrapped her present in this awesome wrapping paper." Naruto said, showing Sakura the ramen paper.

"Wow, that's perfect paper for you." Sakura said with a proud grin.

"Right? Anyways, she had some white flower on top of the gift, but I forget its name."

Again Sakura was slightly annoyed. She had gone to great lengths to pick out each flower based on its meaning and here this baka couldn't even be bothered to remember one of their names?

"She also got me a box of chocolates, or so it seemed. When I opened the box, there were no chocolates; instead there was a booklet of Ichiraku coupons. Then her card said how my love for ramen is no secret, but her love for me is, and she will reveal herself to me when the time is right." Naruto explained with a large smile present on her face.

"Well it sounds like your true love really knows you! I think you should wait for her to reveal herself!" Sakura said a little too enthusiastically, before she realized what she had just done. _Crap, if he picks up on my enthusiasm he might start to suspect me. If Naruto figures out I'm his true love then I can kiss my career goodbye and say hello to motherhood!_

Naruto picked up on her over-enthusiasm, but completely misinterpreted it. _Sakura just wants me to choose this girl so I'll stop bothering her on days like Valentine's Day. _

Sakura saw something on Naruto's face she hadn't seen in years. For a brief second, the permanent smile that seemed to be fixed on his face tugged downwards into a frown and his beautiful sapphire eyes conveyed sorrow. But as quickly the frown appeared, it was gone and soon Naruto was giving her his trademark foxy grin.

"I think I just might do that Sakura-chan!"

_Is Naruto… wearing a mask?_

"Naruto are you ok?" She asked worriedly. She would not allow her Naruto to be sad.

"Of course I'm ok Sakura. I have two secret admirers, life is great!" Naruto lied with his foxy grin still present on his face.

"You're not hiding anything from me are you Naruto?" Sakura asked in a serious tone as her eyes studied his face, looking for any hint of deception.

"Of course not Sakura-chan. I have nothing to hide." Naruto lied again.

"Do you promise?"

"Promise what?" Naruto replied dumbly. Knowing full well what Sakura wanted him to promise.

"Do you promise you're not hiding anything from me?"

_Damnit! What am I supposed to do. I can't tell Sakura the truth or else she'll never let me leave, and I'll spend the rest of my life miserable as I pine after her. But I never break a promise… If I promise her right now, then I would be forced to tell her the truth, or break the promise that I just made…_

"I think the better question is, are you hiding anything from me?" Naruto deflected, praying to kami that there was something Sakura was holding back from him that would make her forget about the promise she just asked him to make.

"Me?" Sakura gasped. _Don't tell me… he knows? _"Of course not… why would you think that?"

"I er… well ever since I mastered sage mode I can tell when someone is lying to me or not telling me something. Their chakra fluctuates ever so slightly." Naruto yet again lied, and again prayed to kami that Sakura never studied any scrolls on sage mode.

_CRAP! STUPID SAGE MODE! CRAP CRAP CRAP!_ Sakura's active brain was searching for some sort of answer to get her out of this, career intact.

"_You know Sakura if you like him you should tell him before it's too late."_ Her master's words rang through her mind. _Well, I didn't want to settle down yet. But it looks like he can see right through me._ Sakura softly smiled at her Naruto.

Naruto watched as his pink-haired teammate looked to be contemplating something, and then softly smiled at him. The blonde-haired hero had seen her employ this trick before. She would lower his defenses with that smile… then bash his brains in.

"Naru…"

"Let's go train Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly interrupted, hoping to spare himself from a beating. "It's been forever since we trained together!"

Sakura was confused to say the least. There's no way Naruto would interrupt her if he actually thought she was hiding something from him, and Naruto stopping her from confessing her feelings for him would be a sure sign of the apocalypse. _He was bluffing to distract me! He really is hiding something from me... I'll let you think you've won for now Naruto…_

_

* * *

_

"So Kakashi, how did your talk with Naruto go yesterday?" The Gondaime Hokage asked the one-eyed jonin standing in front of her.

"Could've been better, could've been worse." The copy nin cryptically replied.

"Cut the vague crap. Just tell me how it went." Tsunade commanded.

Kakashi shot her a one-eyed smile. "Of course, sorry Hokage-sama. Well, I got Naruto thinking, but it wasn't enough to convince him to stay. I don't really think there's any way we can do that without breaking our word to Naruto and telling Sakura about his trip."

A pride-filled smile flitted across Tsunade's face. "There's no need for that. She already sensed something was off with Naruto and requested the day off today so she could spend it with the gaki. She'll get to the bottom of it on her own."

"I see… interesting that she would take a full day off work for a friend." Kakashi mused.

"The look on her face this morning tells me that Naruto is much more than a friend to Sakura. I don't really think we have to worry about him leaving Konoha anytime soon."

"Oh? I've had my suspicions over the years, but haven't had a reason to believe they're true. I'm going to have to see this for myself. Ja ne!" The legendary copy nin disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stood across from each other at Team 7's old training grounds.

"Before we start Naruto, why don't we make this interesting. **When** I beat you, you have to tell me what you're hiding from me."

"I…I'm not hiding anything from you Sakura-chan dattebayo!" Naruto stammered nervously.

"Save it Naruto. I know you're wearing another one of your masks, but you don't have to tell me why until after I've beaten you."

Naruto sighed. _Looks like I'm going to have to take this spar seriously._ "Fine Sakura-chan, if you beat me I'll tell you the truth. But if I beat you, you have to drop it."

"Agreed. Prepare to lose Naruto, I refuse to let you hide anything from me." _I just have to finish this fight quickly. Naruto always holds back on our spars, so if I can catch him off guard with a quick strike I can end this before he gets serious._

Sakura's muscles tensed as she channeled chakra through them. She prepared to spring towards her opponent when she noticed his yellow toad-like eyes. _He's using sage mode? Crap! I can't touch him in sage mode…_

"My, whatever you're hiding from me must be pretty big if you're actually using sage mode against me." Sakura observed, stalling for time while her brain worked on a plan to beat Naruto.

"You always complain that I hold back on you Sakura. I'm just trying to make you happy." Naruto replied evenly.

"Well that's sweet of you Naruto." Sakura replied with a fake smile. _Crap! I could try a genjutsu…_

"And what exactly do we have here?" Called the voice of Kakashi, as he poofed onto the training grounds.

"Naruto and I are sparring. If I win, Naruto tells me what he's hiding, and if he wins, I have to drop it." Sakura explained, thankful for Kakashi's interruption.

"Interesting. Well, I think I'll join Sakura's side then." Kakashi said amicably as he pushed his headband up to reveal his sharingan.

"Nani? That wasn't part of the…" Naruto sputtered.

"I think it's fair. In sage mode you were able to defeat Pain, something the rest of the village couldn't do."

"Kakashi-sensei is right Naruto, fair is fair!" Sakrua chimed in, thanking kami for Kakashi.

"If the dobe is sparring someone, I want in." Sasuke said as he walked onto the training grounds.

_With Sasuke we can easily beat Naruto! He can handle him one on one while Kakashi sensei and I sit back and wait for the perfect moment to strike._

"Ne? Sorry Sasuke, we'll have to spar later. I'm already up against Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei right now."

"I think you can handle a three on one situation." Sasuke replied, as he joined Sakura and Kakashi.

"No way! That's not fair at all! You're almost as strong as I am Sasuke. If anything, I should get Kakashi or Sakura on my team."

"I can't be on your team baka, I'm trying to beat you so I can get the truth out of you." Sakura scolded.

"I'm quite fine over here on this side actually Naruto. If you're gonna be the greatest hokage ever you should be able to beat the three of us." Kakashi smiled.

"Damnit, I didn't agree to this. We can spar, but the deal is off Sakura."

"No way! You already agreed to it. This deal is on." Sakura yelled back. "If you try to break this deal off now I will personally break every bone in your body, heal you, and then break every bone in your body again!"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, wouldn't you rather test your strength in a one on one fight instead of relying on others to help you?" _ I never thought I would think this… but come on Uchiha pride! Take over!_

Sasuke smirked before flickering in front of his blonde teammate. "Excuse us for a moment." He called over his shoulder to his teammates as his mangekyo sharingan flared to life. He looked straight into Naruto's sapphire eyes. "Tsukuyumi."

* * *

"Damnit Sasuke, what was that for?" Naruto yelled. He was tied to a cross in a familiar black and white world.

"This way we can talk without Sakura overhearing anything dobe."

"Why are you joining this fight? You know what will happen if I lose, and you know that I can't beat the three of you."

"Simple. You swore me to secrecy, but you never said anything about helping Sakura discover the truth." Sasuke explained.

"WHAT? Oh come on, that is not fair!"

"Life isn't fair dobe. Get used to it."

"Please Sasuke… I've never really asked you for much… Sakura can't know yet. I don't stand a chance of leaving if she finds out already. I need this."

"Hhn. Considering you've spent your life focusing on Sakura, you really should learn to read her a little better dobe."

"I know Sakura better than anyone else!"

"Of course you do. Anyway, let's get back to our spar shall we?"

* * *

The world returned to normal and Sasuke leapt back to Kakashi and Sakura's side.

"Looks like you both are ready to go. Let's begin!" The copy nin called out.

"Taju kage-bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, creating 1,000 sage shadow clones. The clones all swarmed straight for Sasuke.

_If I can take Sasuke out of the fight quickly, I can easily beat Sakura and Kakashi-sensei…_

Kakashi was helping Sasuke with the shadow clone army, and Naruto could feel Sakura creeping up behind him.

"You can't sneak up on a sage Sakura-chan." The blonde called out, rushing towards Sakura's hiding place.

_This isn't looking good. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei will be able to beat all those clones, but they're going to be pretty tired afterwards. Naruto on the other hand is perfectly fine._

Naruto appeared in front of his pink-haired crush and struck her in the chest with a palm thrust. Sakura flew through the air and eventually skidded to a halt on the ground.

_Sorry Naruto, but I'm going to have to use your emotions for me against you once more…_

"Owwwww…" Sakura complained as she "tried" to stand up. Naruto momentarily panicked when he saw her drop back to the ground clutching her chest.

_Damnit! What was I thinking? I should've held back more. I'm in sage mode… my strikes are a lot more powerful than normal._

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Naruto was instantly by his teammate's side and quickly scooped her up into his arms.

"Just hang on… we'll get to the hospital then…"

"Naruto…" Sakura interrupted.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, his now sapphire eyes met her emerald eyes.

Sakura quickly whipped out a kunai and held it to his neck. "I win." She whispered into the blonde's ear with a smile on her face.

"…huh? That doesn't matter right now, you're hurt!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "I'm not actually hurt baka. I'm not so fragile that you can injure me with one strike. I just needed to get you to let your guard down."

"That's dirty Sakura-channn!" Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry I had to scare you like that." Sakura sincerely apologized. "But I couldn't lose. Now just tell me what's wrong, I don't like it when you're sad. It doesn't suit you!"

Sasuke and Kakashi had finally defeated Naruto's shadow clone army, and upon seeing their other two teammates, they disappeared. Their work was done.

"Umm… well first… do you think you can stop pressing your kunai into my neck?" Naruto asked awkwardly. _What's something else that I would hide from Sakura… Come on… think!_

"Oh… sorry about that. You know, you can put me down now Naruto." Sakura chided, although truthfully she wanted to stay right where she was.

The blonde hero set her down as a small blush found its way onto his cheeks.

"Well?" Sakura asked, putting her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"Well… um… I've been thinking a lot about Jiraiya-sensei lately…" Naruto half lied. True, he had been thinking about his training trip with Jiraiya as he attempted to remember every single detail he could about the deceased sannin's spy network. But that certainly wasn't the reason he was wearing a mask.

Naruto allowed a frown to break through his mask, hoping it would make Sakura believe he still wasn't over his master's death.

Sakura however wasn't fooled. _He got over Jiraiya's death years ago. Now he smiles whenever he remembers Jiraiya, there's no way that would get this baka down._

"Our deal Naruto… was that you would tell me what you're hiding from me if I beat you. Not that you would lie to me if I beat you."

"Hehe. I can't keep anything from you can I Sakura-chan? Ok… well the truth is I'm going on a mission in a couple of days…"

Sakura nearly sighed in relief. _All that worrying just over a stupid mission?_

"And that mission is…" Sakura said expectantly, waiting for her secret love to answer.

"I'm going to be checking up on Jiraiya's spy network. I'm going to ensure that everything is running as efficiently as possible." Naruto finished for her.

"I see… how long is the mission going to take?" With how fast Naruto could move, Sakura was expecting it to take a couple of months at most. _It's going to suck not having Naruto around for a couple of months… But…_

"Two years." Naruto answered, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. His pink-haired teammate just stared at him in shock.

"TWO YEARS? TWO FREAKING YEARS? WHY WOULD IT TAKE SO LONG? WHY WOULD SHISHOU SEND YOU ON A MISSION? WHY…"

"I requested the mission Sakura." Naruto interrupted. "The spy network is part of Jiraiya's legacy. As his disciple I want to make sure it is running as smoothly as possible. I feel I owe it to the pervy sage."

"You… requested to be away from the village for two years? Naruto, you can use the hirashin. You should be able to check up on his network in a couple of months at the most!"

"I don't want to rush anything Sakura. I've been meaning to do this for a while, and I figure I might as well do it now while I still can. Right now I'm just a single ninja, I don't really have anything tying me to this village. Eventually, I'll be the hokage, and maybe one day I will have a family. I won't be able to leave the village then."

"So I'm not enough to keep you in the village?" Sakura asked softly in a hurt voice.

"Sakura… you're my best friend. But best friends move away from each other all the time. It's not very uncommon. I'll still write to you when I can."

_I'm not enough to keep him in the village as his friend. _

"Fine then. I'll just come with you!" Sakura replied with a fake smile on her face.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but it's easier for a spymaster to travel alone."

"You travelled with Jiraiya. I'm a lot stronger and smarter than you were when you were a kid. You're a lot stronger than and maybe almost as smart as Jiraiya was back then. I don't see the problem." Sakura retorted stubbornly.

"You would have to quit your job at the hospital; you don't want to do that. This is just something I need to do alone Sakura."

_He's right. If I left with him I would basically be ending my career. There's no way I could hold back my feelings if it was just the two of us travelling the world. But I don't want to be without Naruto for two years… Maybe I should tell him the truth…_

"Naruto… I…"

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I know you wanted to spend the day with me, but I forgot about something I have to do! Want to meet for dinner later?"

Sakura was slightly disappointed at being blown off, but this would give her more time to think about her decision. "That sounds great Naruto." The pinkette said with a smile.

"Sounds good, I'll pick you up at six. See you then!" The future Hokage disappeared in a flash.

Naruto sighed in relief as he flashed into his apartment. _That was close; I almost gave in to her there. I need to steel myself for dinner tonight, and then I will just need to limit the amount of time I hang out with her until I leave._

"I'm almost there… I just need to stay strong for the remainder of the day… then I'll be able to get over Sakura-chan…"

Naruto wouldn't need to pick Sakura up for dinner for a while, so the blonde lay down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura sat in her apartment thinking about everything that had already happened during the eventful day.

_Naruto's leaving and I can't stop him, unless I tell him the truth. I don't want to be without him for two years, but my career would end if I tell him. But then I would finally actually be with him…_

"_I've been meaning to do this for a while…" _

"This is important to him…" Sakura muttered to her empty apartment. _It will suck not having him around for two years, but if this is important to him, then I shouldn't stop him. Besides, I was thinking about settling down with him in a couple of years anyway… This way he gets to go on his journey, I get to have fun with my career. Then when he gets back we can live happily ever after._

"Looks like I have to add a couple of things to Naruto's notes…"

* * *

Hinata used her byukugan to find that Naruto was asleep in his apartment. The Hyuga princess entered his home through his unlocked window, and crept to his living room. She placed her second gift down.

_Naruto-kun is definitely going to be mine._

_

* * *

_

Sakura resisted letting out a battle cry and attacking Hinata as the pinkette watched the Hyuga exit Naruto's apartment through the window he left unlocked for Sakura.

_I'm the only one who's allowed to do that!_ Unfortunately for Sakura, and fortunately for Hinata, attacking the Hyuga princess would probably wake Naruto up. After altering her two remaining love notes to Naruto she went to Naruto's house to wait for an opportunity to give him his second gift from his "true love."

Once she was sure Hinata was out of sight, Sakura crept into Naruto's apartment and placed her gift down next to Hinata's.

She smirked. _Hinata doesn't stand a chance against me._

Not feeling like leaving, Sakura plopped down on Naruto's couch and turned on the television. _I want to be here when you open this gift._ Sakura thought with a smile.

* * *

Naruto slowly stirred to the sound of…the television? _Huh? I don't remember leaving the tv on…_

The tired blonde stumbled to his feet and slowly made his way out to his living room. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura sitting on his couch watching TV. _This is the second time today that I've woken up and she's been here…_

"Sakura-chan?" The blonde greeted with a confused voice.

Sakura turned and smiled at him. "I got bored, so I decided to come over. It looks like your two admirers got here before I did though." Naruto followed Sakura's gaze to two gifts, wrapped in identical wrapping paper as the ones he received yesterday.

"Nani? Again? I really didn't expect either of them to do it again…"

"What are you waiting for? Open them!" Sakura said gleefully.

Sighing to himself, Naruto again unwrapped the gift with red paper and white hearts first. His eyes widened when he unwrapped one of the most ornate bracelets he had ever seen.

The bracelet was made of a pure white gold, with sapphires and diamonds embedded into it. It was a nice thought… but something like this was a little flashy for Naruto's tastes. The blonde opened the card that went with the gift.

_Naruto-kun,_

_We're getting closer to Valentine's Day! Like you, this bracelet is both beautiful and strong. It is the perfect representation of you. I hope you enjoy it._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Sakura snorted. "Your "secret admirer" sure doesn't know you all that well. I think you wearing a bracelet like that would be a sure sign of the end of the world."

"Hey it's the thought that counts!" Naruto shot back. "Sure, a bracelet like this really isn't my style…but that doesn't give it any less value as a gift."

"Whatever. Open your second one! Her wrapping paper is more suited for you." Sakura replied, choosing to ignore the fact that he defended Hinata's gift.

Naruto picked a mass of small white flowers with thin green stems off the gift, and carefully unwrapped the ramen wrapping paper. A smile adorned Naruto's face (and subsequently Sakura's) as he unwrapped a simple Konoha symbol rope necklace.

The necklace was made of black rope, with the silver Konoha symbol at the bottom of it. When he put the necklace on, the Konoha symbol fell directly over his heart. The blonde picked up the card from "his true love" and began reading.

_Naruto,_

_I know on Valentine's Day you're supposed to get fancy jewelry for your precious people, but I know that you don't really like that. Your love and passion for protecting me, and the rest of our village, is one of the many things I admire and love about you. I know that you're going to be leaving Konoha for two years, and while I certainly won't enjoy being without you for two long years, I know this trip is important to you. Wearing this necklace, you can always keep Konoha close to your heart. The flowers I gave you are called "baby's breath" and signify everlasting love. I will wait for you Naruto, and when you return from your trip I will be right here to greet you and reveal myself to you._

_-Your True Love_

Naruto stared at the card in shock. _Just who is this woman? She really seems to know me well… My love and passion for protecting her? Who could she be…_

"Awwww! That's so sweet! I think your true love really knows and loves you Naruto." Sakura cooed, shamelessly promoting her gift and card.

"Hehe… yea." Naruto replied softly.

"She seems to be a much better fit for you than your secret admirer! If I were you, I'd start thinking of ways to gently let your secret admirer down."

"It seems like I should doesn't it…" Naruto softly noted. "But I don't get it. If "my true love" knows me this well, and loves me this much, why has she waited so long to begin revealing herself to me? Why hasn't she just told me?"

"Oh I'm sure she has her reasons, and I'm sure she'll tell you them once you get back from your trip." Sakura replied.

"I…guess."

"No guessing. She obviously has her reasons, no need for you to doubt her." Sakura pushed.

Naruto put a fake smile on his face as he looked at Sakura. _She's trying to push me towards "my true love" so she doesn't have to worry about me liking her…_

Sakura instantly recognized her teammate's fake smile. _What? What could possibly be making him sad right now? My gifts and cards up to this point have shown him that I love and care about him. He should be ecstatic about "his true love" right now…_

"Oh wipe that stupid fake smile off your face. I've told you, I can see through them after all these years." Sakura scoffed as she looped her arm around her favorite blonde's. "Now come on. We still have time before dinner; let's go for a walk around the village!"

"I don't know I approve of you being able to see through me." Naruto joked as he offered Sakura a genuine smile.

"Deal with it." The pink-haired woman retorted with a smirk. "Now let's go, it's still a nice day out!"

Konoha's savior allowed his pink-haired teammate to lead him out of his apartment and into the streets of Konoha.

"So when are you leaving tomorrow for your trip?" Sakura asked as the pair aimlessly wandered, not really walking towards anywhere specifically.

"I'm going to leave pretty early in the morning. I feel like that's what Jiraiya-sensei would've done. Probably around 7 or 7:30."

"That early?" Sakura pouted. "I was hoping we could get breakfast or lunch before you leave me for two whole years."

Naruto chuckled at his companion. "Sorry Sakura, but I don't think Pervy Sage would leave on a journey that late."

"Who are you kidding? Jiraiya would've definitely left later if it meant having a meal with a beautiful woman." Sakura retorted with a smile causing Naruto to erupt in laughter.

"Hehe… you're probably right Sakura-chan. But that's the difference between me and Jiraiya I suppose."

A small frown briefly flitted across Sakura's face before she quickly removed it. _It looks like I'm not enough to keep him here in the village as a friend, not even for an extra hour or two…_

"So… where are you going to go first?"

"Sorry Sakura, but it's better if you don't know. Jiraiya always told me, that when it comes to the spy network, it's best if you keep your location secret from everyone. Even those that are close to you."

The medinin didn't even try to hide her frown this time. "Well that's stupid. How am I supposed to know that you're ok if I don't even know where you are?"

"Relax Sakura. You're starting to sound like a worried girlfriend. I'll still write the village from time to time and will have my toad summons deliver my letters."

Sakura expertly hid her blush that tried to take over her face when Naruto mentioned the word girlfriend. "You'll write the village? You'll write me baka!"

Naruto turned his head to look at the girl who currently had her arm looped around his. _I don't think I'll be able to write you specifically for a while Sakura-chan… If I write you regularly I won't be able to get over you…_ But Naruto couldn't tell Sakura that.

"Hehe. I'll write you specifically when I can Sakura, but I won't have much free time. And this is a mission, so I have to regularly report to Baa-chan so I'll be primarily writing to her." He clarified.

Sakura's frown deepened. "So I'm going to have to read mission reports to find out if you're ok? That sucks. The more I hear about this mission, the less I like about it."

"Sorry Sakura… I know it sucks, but I really need this mission. I'm not entirely sure if I'll ever be happy if I don't go on it."

Sakura sighed and rested her head on her "friend's" shoulder. "Fine, just promise me you will write me as much as you can?"

Her blonde teammate smiled softly down at her. "I'll do my best Sakura."

The sun was starting to set signifying the arrival of evening.

"Why don't we go get dinner now Sakura? I'm going to need to go to bed early so I can leave on time tomorrow." Naruto suggested.

"Fine." Sakura huffed. Not exactly thrilled about having the final walk she would have with the man she secretly loved for two years coming to an end. "But there is no way our last meal together is going to be ramen, we're going somewhere nice!"

"Careful Sakura-chan. If we go somewhere too nice people might actually think we're on a date." Naruto joked.

"Fine. We're on a date then. Now let's go somewhere nice." Sakura said without thinking.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the pink-haired woman on his arm. _Did Sakura-chan just accept a date…with me?_

Sakura looked at her shocked blonde for a few minutes before the realization of what she just said set in. _Oh crap! Oh well… he's leaving tomorrow. Besides, it will be nice to go out on an actual date with him before he leaves. I'll just have to be careful not to reveal the truth to him._

"Naruto? Are you still in there?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"Huh? Oh… sorry Sakura-chan. I'm just hearing things…" Naruto replied absent-mindedly.

"You're not hearing things Naruto." Sakura chided. "You and I are going out on a date. So let's go!"

"Sa…Sakura-chan. You don't mean that." Naruto stammered.

"I'm not going to see you for two long years Naruto. A date with you before you go would be nice. Now let's get going."

A genuine smile was plastered on Naruto's face as he led the way to one of Konoha's fanciest restaurants.

_Sakura wants to go on a date with me… Well… no. This isn't an actual date. We're just two friends. But still, this is nice. I wish we could do this more often…_ The blonde shook his head to clear his thoughts. _No Naruto, you can't think like that. I need to get over Sakura. This is just two friends eating dinner at a nice restaurant. Nothing more, and this probably won't happen again. Unless we come here on a double date with our own separate dates…_

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto led her into a restaurant. The restaurant was dimly lit by paper lanterns, and each table had a large paper lantern with a candle in it. The tables were covered with a simple white table cloth with simple brown wooden chairs.

"Naruto… this is beautiful." She gasped.

"Hehe… I've wanted to try this place out for a while but I haven't had anyone to bring with me."

Sakura smiled up at her date. "Well I'm glad you're bringing me."

"Naruto-sama, it's an honor!" The hostess of the restaurant greeted, instantly recognizing the blonde hero.

"Uhm… right." Naruto replied awkwardly. He still wasn't used to being a "celebrity" of sorts. "Table for two please."

"Right this way please." The hostess said as she led the way to table on the second story that was directly in front of a window with a view of the entire village.

The hostess left the pair with menus and went to get their waiter.

Sakura frowned as she looked at the prices on the menu. _This place is so expensive… Naruto can't afford this…but he won't admit it._

"You know Naruto… maybe Ichiraku's would be a more appropriate place for your going away dinner. I know how much you like the place."

_I knew this was too good to be true. This place is too nice, it's somewhere people would go on a real date. Sakura is uncomfortable because she doesn't want to actually be on an actual date with me…_ Naruto expertly hid the frown that threatened to overtake his face.

"I do love Ichiraku's, but I wanted to try this place. It seems nice. But if you would rather go to Ichiraku's then that's fine with me Sakura-chan." Naruto responded. The sapphire-eyed hero was unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

_Crap! He thinks that I don't want to be in a place like this with him. We can't go to Ichiraku's now…_

"Ok then, if you're sure we'll stay here." Sakura replied with a smile. "But since you're the one leaving for two years I'll pay." _I'll have to eat a little more frugally for the rest of the week, but I can afford this with the pay I get from working at the hospital. Naruto won't be able to eat for weeks if he tries paying for this place…_

"Hell no Sakura-chan! There's no way you're paying, tonight is on me." Naruto exclaimed with a foxy grin.

"No baka! At least let me pay for part of the bill." Sakura pleaded.

"Nope. The day a woman pays on a date with Naruto Uzumaki is the day the world ends dattebayo!" Naruto stubbornly retorted.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, be that way." _I'll just have to sneak some money into Gama-chan when he's not looking. I'm not going to let you starve yourself on your mission Naruto..._

"I will." Naruto retorted as he scanned through the menu.

"Hello, can I get you two started off with drinks today." Their waiter greeted as he appeared out of nowhere to the surprise of Sakura.

"I'll just have a water..." Sakura started.

"Could we get two green teas please?" Naruto interrupted.

"Of course." The waiter replied. "Are you two ready to order or do you need more time to wait."

"I'm ready." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura.

"We're ready to order." Sakura answered. "I'll just have a side salad…"

"We'll have an order of shrimp tempura, chicken dumplings, and two orders of steak hibachi." Naruto ordered, much to Sakura's annoyance. Before the pink-haired medinin could open her mouth to disagree, the waiter nodded his head and left.

"Naruto! What are you doing? I just want a side salad." Sakura scolded as her stomach let out a loud growl.

The whiskered man simply smiled at his date. "Relax Sakura. I know you're hungry, and I know you don't think I can afford this, but I can. Besides, it's hard to get a good feel for a new restaurant if all you eat is a side salad."

"Maybe so…" Sakura admitted. "But I still think you should let me pay for at least part of this."

"Nope. We're on a date Sakura-chan. You're not paying."

Sakura sighed at the man she secretly loved. "You're too stubborn sometimes baka…" She fixed her teammate with a soft smile. "But thanks for always taking care of me."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear at the woman he planned on getting over soon. "You never have to thank me Sakura-chan!"

"Well I'm thanking you anyways. To this day I'm still thankful we were placed on the same team together. I really don't know what I would do without you." Sakura said truthfully with a smile to her favorite ninja.

Naruto stared at Sakura in shock. He knew she viewed him as her best friend… but he never expected to hear Sakura say anything like that.

"I'm glad I was placed on the same team as you Sakura-chan. And you would've been fine without me. You're a smart, strong and beautiful girl." Naruto responded matching Sakura's smile.

"Don't say that! I would not have been fine without you. You're one of the main reasons I'm confident and strong. Your unwavering faith helped me get through a lot of tough times Naruto. I don't think there's anyone else in this world who could have helped me like you did." Sakura admonished.

It took nearly every ounce of willpower Naruto had to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. The jinchuriki began doubting his decision to leave the village for two years. _I never realized how important I am to Sakura… Will she really be fine for two years?_

"Sakura-chan… I… I don't know what to say."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. _This is the perfect moment to tell him the truth… But if I do, not only does my career end, but then he won't go on this trip. And he said he needs to go on this trip to be happy… _

"Don't worry Naruto. I just wanted you to know how special you are to me before you leave me for two years." Sakura replied with a soft smile.

The blonde-haired hero blinked back tears as he smiled at Sakura. "Thank you Sakura… Thank you so much." _What if Sakura doesn't handle me being gone so well? What if me being away hurts her… Maybe I should stay in Konoha. Sure it will be a lot harder to get over her here in Konoha… but I've done more miraculous things before._

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as the waiter brought them their food.

"This looks amazing Naruto!" Sakura cooed as she eyed the dishes.

"You can say that again." Konoha's savior agreed with a smile.

The teammates talked about anything and everything as they enjoyed their meal. Sakura talked about her job at the hospital while Naruto spoke about his pending trip.

Naruto and Sakura left the restaurant and started walking towards her apartment, having finished their delicious dinner.

"Sakura…" Naruto said. _I don't want to leave you alone for two years; I'm not going to go on my mission tomorrow. No… that's too blunt and she'll feel bad and think that she's a burden again. I need to come up with a better way to say this…_

"Naruto…" Sakura interrupted her blonde-haired teammate's thoughts. "I want you to know, that I really did mean what I said in the restaurant. I'm so glad you're in my life. Thank you for always being such a great friend, even when I didn't give you a reason to be one."

_A great friend…_ Naruto sadly thought. _That is all I'll ever be with her. I'll never be truly happy if I keep pining over Sakura… Sorry Sakura, but you're going to have to be strong for two years._

"You're welcome Sakura. Thanks for being such a great friend to me as well."

Far too soon for Sakura's liking, the pair were standing outside of her door.

"Well… I guess this is the last time I'm going to see you for two years." Sakura said sadly as she embraced her teammate.

"Ya…" Naruto softly replied, returning the hug.

"Don't do anything stupid. Be safe and please come back to me Naruto. Write as much as you can."

"Hehe, don't worry Sakura. I'll be back before you know it." Naruto slowly removed himself from the embrace of the woman of his dreams. "Sweet dreams Sakura-chan, and goodbye." The blonde-haired jinchuriki turned and began walking towards his apartment.

"Good night Naruto." Sakura called after him. She walked into her apartment, fighting off tears. _No… I can't cry yet, I still need to give him his last gift tonight._

The sad kunoichi walked into her bedroom and got Naruto's final gift out of the closet.

* * *

A glum Naruto walked back towards his apartment lost in thought. Luckily for the blonde, he had walked the path from Sakura's apartment to his so many times now that he could make the trip blindfolded if he had to. A poof of smoke brought the jinchuriki back to reality.

"So you're still going to leave eh Naruto?" Kakashi asked as the smoke cleared.

"I have to Kakashi-sensei."

"Why? I saw you on a date with Sakura tonight, and I also saw the way you two were looking at each other. Are you really going to give up after finally getting a date with her?"

"Were you stalking us sensei?" Naruto deadpanned, expertly deflecting the question.

"No no." Kakashi replied with a one-eyed smile. "I just saw the two of you walking into that new restaurant arm in arm. People don't really go to that restaurant unless they're on a date."

"You're right; we did go out on a date tonight, but just as friends. Sakura made it clear that I'm her friend and nothing more." Naruto said in a slightly bitter tone with his eyes downcast.

"Oh? What did she do that made it so clear?" _Judging from the way Sakura was looking at Naruto when they entered that restaurant, Naruto must have misunderstood whatever Sakura was actually trying to say._

"She said that she's thankful to have me in her life and thanked me for always being such a great friend." Naruto couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice when he said the word "friend."

Kakashi sighed. "And how does that make it clear that you will only ever be a friend to Sakura?"

"It just does… She wouldn't call me a great friend during a date if she was actually interested in anything more with me." Naruto answered sadly.

"It sounds to me like she was just trying to say that she appreciated you." Kakashi responded.

"I know you're trying to help sensei, but you weren't there. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

"I see. Well if I can't change your mind I suppose this is goodbye then." Kakashi stuck his hand out towards his former student, and Naruto instantly clasped his hand.

"Goodbye Kakashi-sensei."

"Goodbye Naruto. Good luck with your mission. Ja ne." The famous copy nin disappeared in poof of smoke.

_Kakashi-sensei has never been too good at saying goodbye._ Naruto thought with a wry smile as he resumed his walk to his apartment.

It didn't take long for the blonde to reach his door. Naruto entered his apartment and went straight to his bedroom.

_I should go to bed… I gotta get up early tomorrow to leave._

Konoha's savior changed into his sleeping pajamas and plopped down on his bed and within a matter of minutes, was fast asleep.

* * *

Sakura peered into Naruto's window, the clock on his nightstand said it was 11:30. _Good, I figured he would already be asleep since he's leaving so early._

The pink-haired medinin entered her teammate's apartment through her usual window, silently creeping into his living room.

_Looks like Hinata was already here._ Sakura thought as she noticed the familiar wrapping paper. She placed her gift down next to Hinata's and looked towards Naruto's bedroom.

Sakura silently crept into her secret love's room and walked over to his bed. _He looks so cute when he sleeps._ She smiled softly as watched her favorite blonde sleep. _Two years without Naruto… This is going to suck. If this stupid trip wasn't so important to him I would tell him the truth so he would stay… But he did say he needs to go on this trip to be happy…_

Sakura sighed as she continued gazing at her sleeping teammate. She couldn't resist sitting down on the bed and running her fingers through his hair. Naruto was a surprisingly heavy sleeper when he was at home. It was probably because his body subconsciously knew he was safe in his own bedroom. The entire village loved him now and no one would ever dream of trying to attack him or demean him anymore.

Naruto turned towards her in his sleep with a smile on his whiskered face. Sakura sat there watching Naruto and playing with his hair for 30 minutes. The clock informed her that it was just past midnight, causing the pinkette to sigh.

_I should go… I have to work at the hospital tomorrow morning._ Sakura leaned down and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Goodbye Naruto. I will miss you more than you know." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Reluctantly the medinin stood up and walked to Naruto's window. Casting one last glance at her blonde, Sakura leapt out of the window and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

A blaring alarm told Naruto that it was time to get up. The blonde tiredly smashed the clock that was telling him it was 6 in the morning. As his mind flared to life, Naruto pondered his dream last dreamt that Sakura came into his bedroom and sat beside him and ran her fingers through his hair while smiling at him fondly.

Then she kissed him on the cheek and told him she would miss him more than he would ever know. Naruto's hand went to his cheek which felt warmer than normal. _I guess I should have expected to dream about Sakura the night before I leave on my trip. _

Konoha's savior dragged himself of bed and lazily walked into his living room. Naruto was again surprised to find gifts from his two secret admirers on his table. _Again? I think I'm going to start locking my windows when I get back from my trip. It's too easy for people to get into my apartment…_

As he had done on the previous two days, Naruto opened the gift wrapped in traditional Valentine's Day wrapping paper. He stared down at a very expensive bottle of red wine. Again, Naruto was touched by the gift, but unlike his deceased master, he didn't really like alcohol. He especially wasn't a big fan of wine, it was too bitter for his tastes.

Sapphire eyes combed over the card that accompanied the gift.

_Naruto-kun,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Today is the day that I reveal myself to you. We can drink this bottle of wine over dinner. I'll meet you outside your apartment at 7._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Naruto sighed. "Looks like my secret admirer doesn't know I'm leaving today…" He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began writing.

_Dear "Secret Admirer,"_

_Thank you for the gifts these past couple of days. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to meet you tonight. I left the village for a two year long mission this morning. You seem like a nice person, and I wish you all the best. I'm sure you'll find someone else who will actually be around the village during the next two years who can make you happy._

_Sorry that I couldn't be here to tell you this in person. Happy Valentine's Day though I guess. _

_-Naruto_

With his note written, Naruto turned to the gift from his "true love." Today's flowers were small blue flowers with five petals, and were arranged into a heart shape. The blonde carefully unwrapped the present and was surprised to find a napkin with a pink imprint of a pair of lips. He turned his attention to the card that accompanied his…gift.

_Naruto,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. The flowers I gave you today are called "Forget Me Nots" and symbolize true love. I know that you're leaving on your trip today and I pray not just for your safety, but also that you won't forget me. I meant it when I said I will wait for you Naruto. I know a napkin with lip imprints is kind of a weird gift, but think of it as a promise. A promise that I will give you a big kiss when you come home to me. I love you Naruto Uzumaki and I can't wait for your return._

_-Your True Love_

Naruto stared down at the card in shock. _Whoever my true love is, she really cares about me…_ Doubt began creeping into the jinchuriki's mind about going on his trip. _If this woman really loves me this much… maybe she would be enough to get over Sakura…_

"Ya right…" Naruto snorted. "There's no way I can get over Sakura when I'm hanging around her every day. Sorry true love, but you'll have to wait."

Naruto pocketed the napkin, and started sealing everything he was going to be taking with him.

* * *

"Damn my mother…making me deliver flowers at 7 in the morning…" Ino grumbled to no one in particular as she walked back towards the Yamanka flower shop. The man she delivered the flowers to thanked her profusely and told Ino all about how surprised his wife was going to be.

Ino raised an eyebrow in surprise as she walked near Naruto's apartment and saw the light on. _That's weird… Naruto is never up this early._ The platinum blond thought as she started to get a bad feeling. _Sakura found out about his trip, there's no way he's leaving…_

Being the snoopy person that she is, Ino decided to knock on Naruto's door. After waiting for a minute, the door opened to reveal a fully dressed and awake Naruto.

"Good morning Ino. What brings you by?" Naruto politely asked.

"I was just delivering some flowers for my mom when I saw your lights on. What are you doing up already? You're never up this early." Ino questioned.

"I'm leaving for my mission today. Pervy sage always liked to leave early, so I figured since this mission is a homage to him I should leave early as well." Naruto answered with a sheepish grin.

"You're still leaving?" Ino all but shrieked. _Why the hell would Sakura let Naruto leave? Stupid stupid Forehead!_

"Of course I am." Naruto replied raising one eyebrow at her.

"So you're just going to leave and give up on Sakura?"

Sapphire eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

"Chouji told me. Don't worry, I didn't tell Sakura. You've done me enough favors that Chouji was able to guilt trip me into keeping your secret, even if it is stupid."

Naruto sighed. "Ino… I have to do this. I know it's a bit selfish, but I'm never going to be happy unless I get over Sakura."

"You really are a baka Naruto." Ino huffed. "But fine, go be a baka."

"Hehe, I'll miss you too Ino. See you in a couple of years."

"Be safe Naruto." Ino said before "calmly" turning around and walking towards Sakura's apartment.

_Sorry Naruto, but I can't keep your secret. I'm not going to let my idiot of a best friend lose the man she loves._

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke to someone pounding at her door. From the sounds of it, her door wouldn't be able to take much more before being bashed in by whoever was responsible for waking her up.

"I'm going to kill whoever that is…" Sakura grumbled grumpily as she threw a robe on.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" She yelled to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Sakura flung the door open, fully intending to send whoever was responsible for disturbing her sleep to the hospital where she would have to heal them later during her shift.

"It's about damn time Forehead!" Ino complained.

"What are you doing here so damn early pig?" Sakura ground out.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing Sakura? Naruto's actually leaving for his trip!"

The angry look on Sakura's face was replaced with a sad one. "I know that pig. I can't stop him, this trip is really important to him. He said he needed to go on this trip to be happy…"

"Are you dense Sakura? Have you really not figured out why he's really going on this trip yet?"

"He's going on the trip to honor Jiraiya. He wants to make sure one of Jiraiya's last remaining legacies is running perfectly."

Ino smacked her head. "Naruto is rubbing off on you Sakura. You really are a baka. You know as well as I do that Naruto is over Jiraiya's death, and it's common knowledge that Tsunade is going to make him the hokage soon. Why would he leave the village for two years to check up on a spy network that has been running just fine after Jiraiya's death?"

"I don't know…" Sakura admitted. "But it seemed really important to him. And this way I'll get a couple more years to work and enjoy my career."

"Sakura… I'm not supposed to say this because I was sworn to secrecy, but if I don't say anything you're going to regret this day for the rest of your life."

Sakura's stomach started twisting up in knots as a cold feeling ran through her entire body. "What are you talking about Ino?"

"Sakura… Naruto believes that you will never see him as anything more than a friend. He's leaving Konoha so he can get over you and move on."

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed loudly enough for people in Suna to hear. Tears started pooling in her eyes as a wave of panic rushed through her body. "How can he think that? I love him! Stupid baka!"

"You're the stupid baka forehead! I've been trying to tell you all these years that you should tell Naruto how you feel. I know it's not in Naruto's nature to give up, but honestly after all this time, it's not overly surprising." Ino admonished.

"You're right…" Sakura mumbled. "But I'm not going to let this happen. There's no way that baka is leaving now." Sakura blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes and pushed the panic she was feeling away.

She looked at Ino with determined emerald eyes. "What time is it?"

Ino looked down at her watch. "7:15"

"Crap! Naruto said he was going to leave between 7 and 7:30, he might've already left!" Sakura swore. She quickly ran into her apartment and put on her regular attire. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

"I look like crap…"

"This is Naruto we're talking about Sakura. I'm sure he'll think you're beautiful." Ino assured as she walked into Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura offered no response and just ran into her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. Walking back into her bedroom she attempted to make herself look presentable.

"Sakura, you look fine." Ino said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I don't, but I don't have enough time to make myself look good." Sakura huffed. "Alright, time to go get my man!"

Sakura and Ino walked out of her apartment.

"Ino… thanks. I don't know what I would have done if I lost Naruto…"

"I know Forehead." Ino replied with a soft smile. That smile was quickly replaced by a smirk. "You owe me big time now so I'm going to want ALL the details later. Now go stop Naruto from being a baka!"

Sakura shot her friend a grateful smile before pushing chakra into her legs.

_There's no way I'm going to let you go Naruto…_ She thought as she rushed towards his apartment.

With her chakra enhanced speed, it only took Sakura three minutes to get to Naruto's apartment. She saw the note on his door as she approached and quickly read it.

Part of Sakura wanted to scream victory after reading the note. Naruto was politely rejecting Hinata. _I win!_ But she couldn't stop the feeling of panic that spread through her body when she noticed his note said that he left the village in the morning.

"Damnit… Please let it be that I just missed him leaving his apartment." Sakura mumbled as she took off towards the gate with her chakra enhanced speed.

In a matter of minutes, Sakura was at the gate. She looked around desperately and felt her heart drop when she didn't see a familiar head of blonde hair anywhere.

_No… I can't be too late…_

"Izumo, Kotetsu, have either of you seen Naruto yet?" Sakura asked in a worried voice.

"Ah you just missed him Sakura. He left about 10 minutes ago." Kotetsu replied.

Tears began forming in Sakura's eyes as a feeling of dread overtook her entire body. _I don't know where he is or where he's going… I'm too late… I lost Naruto…_

"Ah Sakura, a nice morning we're having isn't it?" Kakashi greeted as he walked up behind her.

"I'm not in the mood Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered as a tear escaped and fell down her cheek.

"So you missed Naruto I take it?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her former teacher. "How did you know I came here for Naruto?"

"I saw the two of you last night and saw the way you were looking at him. Since you're crying I assume you know the real reason he left."

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer and started crying. "He's going to get over me… I've lost Naruto Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi put a hand on his former pink-haired student's shoulder and flashed her a famous one-eyed smile. "Now I don't see why you've lost him." Kakashi removed his hand and bit his thumb.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Kakashi said quietly slamming his palm in the ground causing a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi, it's been a while!" Pakkun greeted as the smoke cleared. "And Sakura too!"

"Hello Pakkun. Sakura here needs to find Naruto, he just left Konoha about 10 minutes ago. So if you wouldn't mind."

Sakura's tears stopped as she lunged forward and caught Kakashi in a hug.

"Thank you sensei… Thank you so much."

Kakashi patted Sakura's back. "No problem Sakura, and happy Valentine's Day."

"I've got his scent, follow me Sakura." Pakkun announced before running out of the gate. Sakura flashed Kakashi one more grateful smile before following the small pug.

* * *

Naruto walked through the forest absently staring at the napkin his true love had given him for Valentine's Day. Ninja often run or jump through trees when they're on a mission, but Naruto was in no hurry.

_This is it… I'm really doing this. I'm really going to get over Sakura and move on…_ Naruto surpressed the feeling of sorrow that shot through his body. _Once I get back, I'll find out who my true love is. Then I'll give her a chance and I might just be truly happy…_

_

* * *

_

Sakura and Pakkun had been running through the forest for a good 20 minutes.

"He's really close Sakura." Pakkun called over his shoulder.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair.

"There he is!" She said excitedly. "Pakkun, thank you so much. I can take it from here."

"No problem Sakura, good luck." Pakkun replied before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she sprinted towards her teammate.

Naruto turned around with a completely shocked expression on his face. "Sakura?" Naruto was only further surprised as the pink-haired kunoichi tightly wrapped her arms around him and clung to him desperately.

"Naruto… I'm so glad I found you."

"Erm… ok… Why are you here Sakura?"

Sakura pulled away from her favorite blonde and softly smiled at him. "Naruto… I…" Sakura's mind struggled to come up with the perfect words to say, until she noticed he was holding the napkin she had given him.

She smiled and gently took the napkin out of hands.

"Sakura… what are you doing?" Sakura's only response was pressing her lips to the lip imprints she left on the napkin.

Naruto didn't think it was possible to be anymore surprised, but his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when he saw that Sakura's lips perfectly fit the lip imprint on the napkin from his true love. _How is that possible?_

"Sakura?"

"Naruto… I'm your true love." Sakura admitted as she continued softly smiling at him. "I'm the one who gave you the ramen coupons, that necklace, the flowers and this napkin. I fell in love with you after you returned from your training trip with Jiraiya. I know that you are the man I'm going to settle down with, and that's why I've waited so long to tell you the truth. I wanted to enjoy my career before settling down. But my career isn't worth losing you. Nothing is worth losing you."

"But…Sakura-chan… I..." Naruto stammered, his brain had decided to shut down from the shock overload.

"I'm so sorry I waited for so long. I thought you were happy so I continued holding the truth from you while I enjoyed my career. If I had known that you were hurting I would've told you the truth so long ago… Naruto Uzumaki I love you. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you..."

Naruto's brain restarted and he looked down at the pink-haired woman of his dreams with a large foxy smile.

"Sakura-chan… You don't have to give up your career to be with me. If you don't want to settle down yet, that's fine. I just want you to be happy."

Sakura wrapped Naruto in another tight embrace and looked into his stunning sapphire eyes. "As long as I have you I'm happy Naruto."

Naruto resisted the urge to scream yatta and start dancing around, because he knew that would ruin the moment.

"Sakura, I love you. You will always have me, that's a promise of a lifetime."

Sakura's heart melted at her now boyfriend's words and happy tears flowed from her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto… for waiting for me for so long."

"You are well worth the wait Sakura-chan." Naruto replied with a grin.

Sakura smiled back at her boyfriend as she broke their embrace and grabbed his hand.

"Now come on! I believe I promised you a big kiss when you returned to Konoha." She said with a cute smirk.

An excited grin overtook Naruto's face as he scooped Sakura up into his arms.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura huffed.

"I know you hate to admit it, but I'm faster than you Sakura-chan! We'll make it back to Konoha quicker this way!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes took on a toad-like appearance.

"Naruto… did you just enter sage mode to get back to Konoha quicker?"

"Of course! Now that I get a kiss from you, I'm going to get back to Konoha in record time dattebayo!"

Sakura smiled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm and grabbed the back of his head. "Screw it, I don't want to wait."

She pulled Naruto's head down and pressed her lips into his.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled softly down at the pink-haired girl in his arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sakura-chan."

Naruto slowly started walking back towards Konoha with the love of his life in his arms. Both Naruto and Sakura had the happiest smiles they had ever worn on their faces as they stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

Whew! That was 44 pages long. I hope you enjoyed it and once again, Happy Valentine's Day =) Please do review!


End file.
